A Buried Link
by Derailed
Summary: A rainy Christmas eve in 1910, a college Lycanthrope assassin. The two are connect by a buried link. What is the link?
1. Chapter 1

Life was something that always pissed me off. First, my dad and mom had left me and my twin brother, Alistair on our own when we started college. After that, we both got jobs at local game stores and from the income from that, we bought a brownstone house on West 35th street, in New York. The reason for the house at where it was, was because it was cheap and close to where we worked. He and I never saw eye to eye on certain things.

To explain the differences between me and Alistair is that he believes that superheroes are real and I don't believe that at all. After all, superheroes, like Captain America and even to a greater extent, the Avengers through to the X-Men were nothing more than comic heroes. He also preferred their movies to the good old monster classics like: "Dracula", "the Wolfman", "Frankenstein", "Night of the Living Dead", "Casablanca" and so on down the list.

We did however agree on several things: that was that Murder Mysteries actually stimulated our brain cells better than most current ghost/supernatural movies, that the Pokemon Video game and card game allow for more strategies, Magic the Gathering has room for some real strange decks (I run a dragon/spider/squirrel/insect deck. Alistair runs a Fox/fog deck), most computer games of today just don't appeal to us and to our friends and, for the last item, we like to write our own stories.

Oh, I forgot to give you my name: Johnathon Isambard Avonson. Now, I don't have a full detail of my past, since my mother and father never told me anything, which left me in the dark.

This of course made me ticked.

"Damn it all," I would snap, when alone.

The reason for that is when I'm alone, my thoughts can play tag and usually come up with an answer that appeals to my sense of good judgment.

However, no good answers came to me. That did piss me off to the point of where I wanted to break something. However, Alistair would be the pressure release I needed.

It was a cold June afternoon, and I was sitting on my lazy backside, playing "Animal Crossing New Leaf". I didn't care, since it was my ten week holiday and I didn't really want to care about the outside world.

Alistair, of course, was going through boxes and boxes of our parents memorabilia as he told me at the beginning of the day.

As I harvested fruit to see, my twin came running into the room I was in, with a ton of papers.

"John, there is something here you've got to see," he said, sounding very exited.

"What?" I demanded.

"Just read these," he said, shoving the papers into my hands.

I had to save my game and put it down, so I could read the papers. What was on them made no sense at all. My parents worked with the "Avengers", who I had no idea were; they were superheroes as well, me and my twin brothers had mutant powers as well as Lycanthropy and many other things that I can't even bother to list because it'd bore you.

Suffice it to say, I was disgusted and even confused.

"Why show me this?" I demanded again. "It makes no damned sense!"

Alistair grinned.

"You have no imagination," he chuckled.

I snarled. He beat it and I went back to my game. I wanted to make some more money in the game before I went off to clean up the basement, where I had a branch line set up, all made in Lego.

"Ah, well, it'll do me good to be away from the sunlight, which is screwing with my mind," I said.

I saved the game, turned off the console and went down to the basement. To give you an idea of what I was dealing with in terms of dirt, it was stacked fourteen feet high and you could practically swim in the damned stuff.

I grabbed the shop vacuum and began cleaning all the dirt out of the room and dropping the grime and crud into a trash bin. It took me no less than five hours and twenty minutes, but I did a cracking good job.

"Whew!" I panted. "Talk about tiring."

At that moment, Alistair came down.

"Been busy?" he asked.

"Yes," I panted. "Now let me drink something cold."

As I walked up the stairwell, I began to think that maybe, just maybe, being normal was a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Work and the break I was taking was what I needed to do to keep my mind off of the impossibility that me and my brother are superheroes, but that discredited something else I read on those papers-the fact that I had twin sisters and another brother.

"Why must this all be an interconnected mess?" I mused.

I soon finished my Mtn. Dew and headed back down to the basement, where I went to work on a few projects. I wanted to try and sort this out, long before anything hit the fan.

"Damned pretty mess," I grunted as I placed a couple of buildings on a game table, for a RPG Game group meeting.

Little did I know that my meeting would be shoved straight into the trash bin.

It was getting on towards 8.00 pm and I forgot about the mail deliveries, dinner and getting ready for the night. I wanted to sleep and forget everything I read today and be prepared for tomorrow.

As I went out to get dinner, I looked around. No particular reason, other than I wanted to make sure I wasn't being tailed. Once I satisfied my curiosity, I made my way to a local sandwich joint that I knew about.

I made my order of a ham on rye with mayonnaise, tomato, pepper jack cheese, mustard, lettuce, pickles and cabbage. Once I got my sandwich and my extra large Mtn. Dew, I made my way home.

Upon stopping a few feet from the bottom of the seven steps leading up to the front door, I noticed a figure. I looked up at the figure when I got concealed.

The figure was in a costume, so I couldn't tell if it was male or female. The costume looked exactly like Spider-Man's, except that it was ice blue with a white full face mask, white gloves and white boots.

Deciding that I wasn't going to be seen by this Spider-Man reject, I made my way around to 34th and entered the back way.

The back entrance to my brownstone has a basement entrance hidden behind a vegetable garden, which me and Alistair use to grow tomatoes, cucumbers and eggplants. After all, we needed a way in without being seen by anyone who would have thee front door under surveillance.

With my front door being blocked and with there being a possible watcher from somewhere, I didn't want to force my way passed that person up at the front door. Once inside, I sat in a small room and ate dinner. When I was working late on projects, I always ate alone and went to sleep later than normal.

Tonight was different. Alistair was out eating, and with the front door under surveillance, he would be entering the same way I did. I was right, as he came into the same room I was in with several pizza boxes and several sodas of varying types.

"Hope you like pizza," he said.

"I do, thanks," I replied.

We could hear banging on the front door and a voice demanding that the door be opened.

"I'm not opening that door," I said.

"Dude, that's Arctic Recluse," Alistair said. "Our mother."

I shook my head. This was too damn much to believe. That person couldn't be our mother, because she had left me and Alistair on our own. She then dumped all this information about me having other siblings, there being lycanthropy in the family and of course me and Alistair being "superheroes".

"First, tell her to piss off; second, break out the beer so we can get pissed," I told him.

"We don't have any beer," Alistair said. "And why would I tell our mother to piss off?"

"Because we do not actually know if it is her or not," I countered.

He wanted to smack me so hard that my head would fly off. Instead, he merely grunted and walked up stairs. Instead of telling her to piss off, he was inviting her and someone called "White Dragon" in.

'Damn you,' I thought.

Luckily, I had the door locked and could easily slip out. That was soon to be shot in the head.

As I turned to go to the exit to "check on the vegetables," the lock on the room door turned and the door was swung open.

There stood Alistair and Arctic Recluse and a figure wearing a white dragon hood, revealing his mouth and dark blue eyes. The rest of the costume was white with a red belt, red dragon's claws on his gloves, positioned to match a human's finger and thumb nails, red spikes on his forearms, as well as dragon scales. I looked down at the feet to notice that he had the same spikes on his forelegs as well as dragon scales and noticed that bottoms of his dragon style boots were red.

"Johnathon Isambard Bunce Avonson, where were you going?" the White Dragon cosplayer asked.

"Out to look at the vegetables," I said.

"That won't work," came Arctic Recluse cosplayer's response.

"Listen, will you?" Alistair pleaded.

I gave in and listened to them. It took no less than twelve hours to explain everything, and no, I'm not lying, it was twelve hours.

Here's a list of everything said.

Item 1: I do have two more brothers and not one sister, but four, meaning that me an Alistair are the oldest of eight children.

Item 2: The Lycanthropy in the family is something simply called "Advanced Lycanthropy": meaning that me and my seven siblings can turn into Werewolf like assassins.

Item 2A: The assassin forms are as follows

Johnathon Isambard Bunce Avonson: Red Fox Assassin

Alistair Dibson Avonson: Arctic Wolf Assassin

Thompson Allan Avonson: Cozumel Fox Assassin

Andrew Harveston Avonson: Iberian Wolf Assassin

McKenzie Hawksworth Avonson: Fennec Fox Assassin

Angelia Stanier Avonson: Cheetah Assassin

Olwen Collett Avonson: Sumatran Tiger Assassin

Nikita Radstock Avonson: Arctic Fox Assassin

Item 3: Me and my siblings had been scattered around New York and were being watched by the Avengers to see how we coped with all the oddities of being a superhero.

Item 4: Our family has a member that is not well liked by Stark Industries.

Item 5: Me and my siblings parents had been away on several missions

Item 6: My family past is not a very pleasing one

Item 7: I was put through Ninjitsu as well as Tae-Kwon-Do and Karate before starting any classes at College

Item 8: That apparently, each of us have a specialized skill when in our Lycanthrope forms.

The next few days were going to be rather interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat down, thinking everything over. White Dragon went upstairs when there came a knock at the front door. Arctic Recluse was taking my questions, since I needed tons of proof that I wasn't going crazy.

"Yes, it's true," Arctic Recluse said. "Me and White Dragon are your parents, but we had to leave you on your own when you all went to college, seeing as we had some jobs to do."

I was somewhere between sore and wanting to hurt someone. Why couldn't they have at least maybe left something more definite about all of us kids being Lycanthropes and them being superheroes rather than just some grime covered papers?

That was beside the point of how I felt. I really wanted to mouth off at my mother for ditching me and my siblings, since my feelings were beyond words. However, the word "Recluse" in my mother's superhero name "Arctic Recluse" meant she could spin spider webs, as recluses are spiders, and I really didn't want to be cleaning webs out of my beard and moustache. She looked at me.

"Let me guess, your in such a state of anger that you want to give me a piece of your mind?" she asked.

I nodded. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"I'm sorry that I never told you this," she said. From her voice, she sounded close to tears.

I was now conflicted on the inside. Should I forgive her? Should I just leave and let them suffer without me? I had to find the answer and fast. After her embrace, I went to my room. I had to find something to clear my mind and then it came to me-music! Why did that escape my mind?

The answer was that my anger clouded my judgment. Clearing my mind was the only way I could make myself see that the real world wasn't as straight forward as in the video game world.

'Damn it! Get a grip!' I thought. 'You need to accept the truth, no matter how strange it gets!'

Once I cleared my head and had made my decision, I went down stairs, where the room seemed to be filled to the max. I stopped several steps up and surveyed the new arrivals.

One was a girl, with long, rich blond hair; sea green eyes, tan skin, a scar on her left cheek and she was shorter than me (6' 9") by five inches. Her eyes had a fire in them that made her seem to be both attractive and hideous at the same time. She wore a green Wolf t-shirt, black cargo trousers and sneakers.

The second one was a boy, about my age and he stood at my height exactly. He had brown hair, one eye a sun yellow color while the other was a deep green color. His skin was the color of Vanilla. He wore a green wolf shirt, black cargo trousers and sandals.

The third was another boy, a year younger than me. He had skin the color of egg whites, with bright yellow eyes. He had blond hair, was four inches shorter than me, wore a red colored Wolf t-shirt, blue shorts and tennis shoes.

The rest were all carbon copies of the third boy. Three were girls with green eyes, blond, brunette and red hair; green, blue and hazel eyes. They all wore the same red cargo trousers, but the shirts were different-one wore a t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, another wore a blue shirt with a yeti on it, and the last one wore a black t-shirt with death riding a motorcycle.

The boys were identical in every way possible-Black hair, brown eyes, pale white skin, all wore khaki trousers and red colored dragon designed shirts.

I was trying to keep everything as straight as possible, but this was too much.

"It's time you know your past," White Dragon said.


End file.
